Friendship Game
by iJapan
Summary: Pre-Abyss Oz x Gil request fic for Ozbert Fangirl. Feeling bored one day, Oz heads over to Gilbert's room to give his best friend some company while he is sick with a cold. Whilst in there, he sees something about the raven haired boy which inspires him to play a little friendship game. After all, there are many ways to help make someone feel better... Rated M for sexual content.


**A/N: My second Pandora Hearts fanfic! This is a request fill for Ozbert Fangirl who wanted a pre-Abyss fic. I know you were kind of hoping along the lines of Gil being topped by a sadistic, devious Oz-bocchan, and I tried my hardest, I really did! But it didn't go the way I wanted it to so this was the closest I could get Dx I hope you enjoy it regardless, even though it's not 100% what you asked for! (In fact I don't think its anything like what you asked for... :/) **

**To anyone else reading this, I hope you also enjoy it! I'm going to say right now that even though there is sexual content, there's no sex. I haven't figured out how to write that involving underage children without feeling uncomfortable about it. I have no problem reading it but writing it is another matter entirely. Yeah I have issues. Anywho. Enjoy! :D**

**Pairing: **Oz x Gil (pre-Abyss)

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **Detailed and lengthy underage sexual activity (but no sex)

* * *

**Friendship Game**

"Please Oz-bocchan, you can't just—"

"Can't just what, Mrs Kate? I'm allowed to see him."

"But Oz-bocchan, he's not feeling well!"

"Mrs Kate… it's a master's job to look after their servants. Please let me inside."

"… Very well."

Smiling quite proudly at himself for having won that argument, seeing the resignation in sombre eyes as Mrs Kate sighed and turned the handle, Oz thanked her as he stepped into Gilbert's bedroom. The door closed quietly behind him, leaving him – finally – alone with some well-earned moments of peace and quiet.

Glancing around the tidy quarters, the curtains closed to keep the room draped in darkness so as to not disturb the occupant, Oz turned his attention towards the medium sized four-poster bed, a slight saddened smile forming on his lips when he observed the huddled form of someone curled up under the white sheets.

Gilbert was currently bedridden with a bad cold, the black haired child having come down with the annoying illness a few days prior. As he continued to eye the immobile bundle of blankets, Oz sighed heavily, feeling entirely bored. He had spent all day wandering the mansion looking for something to do or someone to pick on, and he found it was much less enjoyable when Gil wasn't by his side. So up until those few minutes prior, he had been arguing with Mrs Kate outside his servants' door to let him in.

He had thought that a visit would do them both some good, and when Oz Vessalius had his mind set on something, he nearly always got what he wanted.

Except right now what he wanted was Gil sitting up wide awake and talking to him. Which he wasn't.

_Well now, we'll have to change that won't we?_

"Gil?" He called out softly. He wasn't met with a response. His brows furrowed.

"Gil? It's me." He tried again. This time his lips pulled into a beaming grin when he was met with a soft answering mumble.

He skipped over towards the bed, jumping down and laughing when Gil's soft mumble became a faintly annoyed groan at the disturbance.

"Cheer up, Gil. I've come to keep you company!" Oz spoke up, his emerald eyes glinting. He chuckled when he pulled the covers down to reveal the ruffled looking form of his friend, Gilbert's golden eyes blinking blearily up at him from where his head was resting against the pillow, fans of his wavy silken black locks falling against his face. Oz smiled. Little Gil-kun was always so adorable.

"Young… Master?" The child murmured. Oz rolled his eyes.

"It's _Oz_, Gilbert. Honestly how long have we been living together?" He chastised light heartedly. Gilbert blinked sleepily again.

"Young Master… what are you doing here? I'm ill." He whispered, sniffling slightly. Oz reached down to gently stroke a hand through ebony black locks, smiling wider when the action caused a darker flush of pink to surge onto the child's cheeks.

"Haven't you been listening?" He chuckled. Gil blinked a few times more before he froze, his golden eyes widening comically.

"B-but Young Master… you can't keep me company! Mrs Kate said that you would get sick too if you stayed around me too long! P-please leave me, Young Master! I—I—_achoo_!"

Oz frowned, gently reaching out and stroking the smooth warmth of his friend's cheek when the child groaned, looking thoroughly miserable at his unfortunate sneeze.

"Now, now, Gil. We can't have that! You're my best friend and it's my duty to make sure you're happy and healthy!" He spoke up, ruffling the boy's hair again before jumping up from the bed, skipping back over towards the windows.

Gil fidgeted under the covers, wondering what on earth he should do to help get his rambunctious master out of his room where he wouldn't be at risk of coming down with a cold himself when he grit his teeth, shielding his eyes with his hand as the curtains were pulled back to flood the room with warm morning sunlight.

Oz's grin was infectious as he turned back around, rolling his eyes at his friend's reaction, the child groaning and flailing dismally with his hands as if to silently plead with his master to close the curtains again.

"Honestly, Gilbert. You're at worse risk of remaining ill if you don't get a little sunlight on you. You're acting like one of those creatures in those books we have in the library. Dracula or whatever that thing's name was." He admonished, resting his hands on his hips, his expression stern.

Gilbert's cheeks continued to flush and he promptly stopped shielding his eyes, bowing his head in shame. Oz sighed, seeing that he wasn't going to get anywhere soon with this boy.

As much as he loved Gilbert, the child could be outrageously ridiculous at times.

His smile softened.

"I'm not going to walk out and leave you alone like this, Gilbert. I'm here to help you. Accept that, ok? Besides. I've come to annoy you as punishment for getting that cold in the first place. Making your master bored like that. It's a disgrace!" He said cheerily. He watched as conflicted emotions crossed that flushed pale face, Gilbert's gaze shifting slowly from pleading, to shocked, and then finally resignation as he sighed and nodded, the action making soft waves of his hair bounce off his forehead.

Oz's smile brightened again and he raced back over to the bed, jumping onto the comfy mattress and sighing out in content as he splayed his small form out over the covers. He giggled, turning his head to lock bright emerald orbs on uncertain golden.

Gilbert met his gaze for a brief second before stammering, wringing his hands nervously and quickly glancing away – suddenly becoming quite interested in the opposite wall. Oz's smile almost became a smirk, the boy chuckling internally at the cute flustered appearance of his sick friend. There was something about that endearing innocence of the child which made his heart swell.

"Hey, Gil…" He spoke up quietly, turning his head so he was now gazing at the high ceiling. He could feel that timid gaze return slowly to look at him.

"What is it, Young Master?" Gil questioned, his voice barely audible. Oz dangled his legs off the side of the bed absentmindedly.

"How about we play a game?" He asked. There was silence for a few seconds.

"A game, Young Master? I-I don't know… I mean if we go outside Mrs Kate will surely see us and then you'll get into trouble as well as me for bei—"

"I don't mean outside, Gil. We can play in here!" Oz breezed out, rolling over onto his stomach and staring his friend straight in the eyes. Gil visibly gulped, the child turning another flattering shade of red on the cheeks as he caught his master's stare. He fisted his hands in the bed sheets, chewing his bottom lip nervously.

"I… I guess…" He mumbled. Oz cracked a wide grin.

"That's the spirit! You don't happen to have a chess set in here or something, do you?" He asked. Gilbert shook his head. Oz frowned, stroking his chin in thought.

"Hmm… I'll have to call a maid over to get us one." He muttered, more to himself than to his servant. Gil continued to blink, his golden eyes clearly echoing uncertainty in those wide amber orbs. He was about to speak up when he hurriedly stifled another sneeze, his eyes watering as he groaned. Oz shifted so he was sitting upright.

"Do you have any medicine, Gil?" He asked, his voice laced with concern. Gilbert nodded, making to slowly swivel around so he could get out of bed. Oz rushed over, placing his hands on either side of the youth's shoulders and ignoring the cries of protest from the younger boy as he forcibly sat the black haired child back down.

"Y-young Mas—"

"You're sick, Gilbert. Tell me where the medicine is. I'll get it for you." Oz said sternly, crossing his arms over his chest and hardening his gaze the more Gilbert tried to speak over him. "Please. I want to." He continued, talking over yet another protest from the ravenette as he was just about to plead that he didn't need Oz to get anything for him.

Gil sniffed, bringing a hand up and dabbing his eyes as he begrudgingly gave in to his master's will.

"It's in the medicine cabinet." He mumbled, his voice hoarse from his raging sore throat. Oz nodded, turning around and disappearing into the adjoining bathroom. Gilbert sat there, continuing to chew his lip nervously. He was grateful beyond words for his master's consideration, but he still disliked the idea of being told to sit down whilst people took care of things for him – especially his master. He was the servant after all. No matter if he was sick or not, that didn't change things.

He sighed quietly, reaching up and softly touching a hand to his cheek. The same cheek that his master had caressed not too long ago, as a matter of fact. He closed his eyes.

_Why do you do this, Young Master? I'm not worthy. _

He was brought out of his inner thoughts by a sudden exclamation and the sound of feet shuffling back up towards him.

"Found it!" Oz called out. Gil lifted his head and smiled weakly at the blond, though it came out as more of a grimace. His head was really starting to hurt.

Oz noticed and hastily went to uncap the bottle, setting it on the bedside table and collecting the nearby glass, beginning to pour out the amber liquid. As soon as he did so, he made a face.

"This stuff smells bad." The young heir grimaced, wrinkling his nose in disgust. Gil smiled meekly.

"Doesn't taste much better either." He admitted. Oz sighed, holding out the cup and settling himself down next to his friend, making to push the glass to the young boy's lips. Golden eyes widened and it was all Oz could do to make sure he kept the ravenette down against the pillow so he would stop flailing about like that.

"Calm down Gil! How else are you going to get your medicine if you don't drink it?" He sighed, exasperated. Gil gasped out again, trying to bat Oz's hands away.

"It-it-it's not that, Young Master!" He stammered, his face looking very much like the human representation of a tomato. "I can… I can drink it myself." He trailed off, his voice quiet. Oz rolled his eyes.

"Go on then." He shrugged, sitting back up. Gilbert looked momentarily dumbfounded.

"… Eh?"

Oz raised an eyebrow.

"You just told me you wanted to drink it yourself. Go on then." He repeated, holding the cup out. Gil swallowed thickly, his eyes searching the emerald green orbs of his master's as if to check if somehow the older boy was misleading him. It wouldn't be the first time, after all.

Being met with nothing but an impatient glare Gil sighed, nodding and reaching small hands out to enclose around the glass. The second he did so Oz grinned, his eyes glinting as he laced a hand through silken black locks, grabbing the bottom of the glass and pressing it to the babbling teens' mouth and upending the contents down Gil's gasping throat.

"There we go, Gil-kun!" Oz smiled proudly, Gilbert choking slightly as soon as the glass was pulled away.

"Y-Young Master! Why did you do that?!" Gil cried out, his eyes watering as he continued to cough harshly, gasping for breath. Oz stroked his hair, laughing at the expression on his friend's face. He smiled fondly when Gilbert's features soon went from disbelieving and upset to flushed and embarrassed, Oz still stroking his hair soothingly.

"I did that because you weren't going to drink that until I left the room." Oz replied. Gil sighed heavily. His master was right. As always.

"So now that I've finally gotten you to drink that, I'm going to call the maid in to get us that chess set, and we can sit and play in here until dinner. Then I'll see to having the kitchen staff cook up something hearty for you for tea. Don't give me that look, Gil. You're sick. You should be pampered like a king until you get… better…" Oz's enthusiastic ranting slowly trailed off as the boy continued to stare at his friend. Gil froze, unsure as to what was going on.

"Y-Young Master?" He questioned softly. Green eyes were staring intently at something on his cheek. Gilbert blinked, shuffling about uncomfortably, feeling like somehow that gaze could see right through him. He tentatively reached a hand up to his cheek.

"Is there something on my face?" He asked slowly.

Oz shook his head then paused, seeming to reconsider his words. He nodded. By now Gil was feeling entirely confused. His black brows pulled into a faint frown. He was taken by surprise when his master reached out a hand to touch it to the side of his cheek, the ravenette stammering and going stock still as those warm fingers traced the contours of his jaw.

"You had a bit just there…" Oz mumbled, using the frills of his sleeve to gently dab away the tiny droplets of medicine which had splattered on Gilbert's skin. Gilbert's face flushed a bright red, the boy squeezing his eyes shut and willing himself to take deep breaths to calm down. He was starting to feel flustered and dizzy from the careful actions of his master, though he forced himself to blame it on the cold messing with his head.

"Th-thank you Y-Young M-Master…" He stammered, his voice almost coming out as a squeak.

Oz smiled. He splayed his hands out against the youth's cheek, relishing in the warmth of the boy's skin. He observed the way the boy shivered briefly, his cheeks by now so red he had surpassed a human tomato. The Vessalius heir wondered what other type of fruit or vegetable he could compare that colour to. He gave up wracking his brains when a soft whimper escaped those pale lips. His smile softened, Oz moving his hand to soothingly stroke those black locks once again, a deep swelling of satisfaction and pride surging through his chest when Gilbert's expression relaxed and he almost unthinkingly leant into the blond's touch.

"Does that feel good, Gil?" Oz whispered quietly. Gilbert nodded faintly.

Oz grinned. He found his throat tightening when golden eyes slowly opened, the expression in them glassy and content as Gil let out a soft sigh. Oz quickly looked away, hoping that his servant didn't have the sense to gaze up at him at that moment to risk him going red in the face himself.

He felt funny, his stomach seeming to clench in and around itself and flip around inside of him.

_Why did he look at me like that?_

He lifted a hand and nervously rubbed the back of his neck. He wasn't quite sure what to do with himself at this point.

_I kind of want to see that face again…_

"Hey… Gil…" He swallowed thickly, trying to ignore the tremor in his voice and how dry his throat felt. Gil blinked, his eyes widening and the boy sitting up straight, his expression now concerned.

"What is it Young Master? Are you ok?!" He cried out, his tone almost hysterical for fear that something was not right with Oz. Oz didn't reply for a moment, instead using his silence to try and form the right words to speak. So many conflicted emotions were running through his chest, just from that one expression alone.

_What was that look for?_

He gulped again.

_Maybe if I... do this… I can get him to look at me like that again?_

"Gil…" He said at length, his voice still wavering somewhat. Gil blinked, looking even more concerned at the question his master had avoided answering. He reached out, clasping his small hands tightly around Oz's wrists.

"Are you… sure you're ok?" He repeated, his eyes wide.

Oz managed a smile, reaching out his free hand and moving to stroke it through the boy's black locks again.

"Yeah, I'm fine Gil. I just thought of another game to play." He whispered.

Gil blinked once, twice, then three times more. He was about to open his mouth to speak when he stopped, instead blinking yet again.

"… Really?" He asked dumbly.

Oz chuckled, nodding his head as he shifted a little closer to his friend. He saw the wary expression enter golden eyes, the black haired youth no doubt wondering what his master was secretly planning. Though he didn't make any move to shuffle back to keep his distance, so that was a good sign.

"Close your eyes." Oz murmured faintly. Gil's eyes widened then quickly snapped shut, the child shivering slightly – no doubt horrified that his master would do something awful to him like take Dina out of nowhere and shove the blasted cat into his face. That had happened once. Gilbert was scarred for life.

Oz leaned in closer, his green eyes fixed with a fond expression as he continued to soothingly pet Gilbert's hair, smiling wider when the young teen relaxed slowly, his brows smoothing over. The scent of the boy's skin was sweet, and the warmth radiating from his body was entirely comforting to the Vessalius heir as he closed the distance and placed a light peck of a kiss on his friend's cheek.

At once Gilbert's eyes snapped open, the child crying out in shock and disbelief as he scooted back towards the end of the bad as if Oz really _had _thrown Dina at him.

"Y-YOUNG MASTER! WH-WHA—" The servant's cry was cut off when Gil began coughing harshly, his eyes watering against the pain in his throat. Oz watched him lazily, feeling that same surge of satisfaction flood his chest at the vibrant blush still etched all over his friend's face.

"Calm down, Gilbert. I was just trying to make you feel better." He replied. Gilbert gazed up at him, his expression still mortified, though the blush still hadn't faded away.

"B-but Young Master… that was… you did… I… you can't… th-th—"

"And why shouldn't I? I mean, you clearly liked it if your blush is anything to go by." Oz pointed out, smirking once again. Gilbert groaned and covered his face with his hands, the youth doubling over on the bed.

"You can't Young Master… it's wrong…" His muffled wail came out from where his face was buried against the bed sheets.

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. But I don't know what you're acting so horrified about. It was just on the cheek…" here Oz paused, his smirk widening tenfold, "… unless you wanted me to give you one on the lips?"

Gilbert's answering squawk of horror was so comical that it took everything Oz had to stop himself from falling backwards off the bed laughing.

"Y-YOUNG MASTER!"

Oz wiped the tears of mirth away from his eyes, his laughter trailing off into soft chuckles at his adorable friend.

"Calm down, Gil." He smiled. Gilbert whimpered, clutching his cheek tightly. Oz smiled as he cocked his head to the side, watching as the boy's expression softened and a slighter blush passed over the bridge of his nose.

Making his decision, Oz reached out and slowly clasped his hand over Gil's, causing the youth to freeze up and glance warily at him.

"Y-young M—"

"Come on Gil. Let's play a little friendship game." Oz spoke up, his tone quiet. Gil blinked.

"Friendship game?" He echoed. Oz nodded.

"Just between us. You know I think very highly of you, Gilbert. I wouldn't want to do this with anyone except you. You're my best friend." He smiled. Gil stammered slightly on his words, his cheeks continuing to flush brightly.

"Don't you trust me?" Oz questioned, his smile faltering ever so slightly. Gil quickly shook his head.

"I trust you, Young Master!" He cried out, his tone pleading. "I trust you with my life, you know that!"

Oz reached out and cupped the side of the boy's cheek once more with his hand, watching those golden eyes tear up ever so slightly at the contact. He leant in closer so his forehead was now touching the ravenette's – his servant quickly sucking in a sharp intake of breath at the sudden close proximity. Pools of endless emerald green were before him, and try as he might – Gilbert just couldn't find it within himself to look away.

"Then let me apologise for how I treated you. Especially when you're sick." Oz murmured, and before Gil could process the words – let alone the meaning behind them – his body seized in shock when warm, soft lips slowly pressed to his own.

He was shaking, caught desperately between wanting to shove his master off or let him do as he pleased. The kiss was quick, yet the feel of warmth and the sweetness of those pink lips lingered upon the ravenette's mouth, sending tingles down his spine. He was speechless, his features expressionless as he gazed up into those soft emerald orbs when they had pulled back.

Oz was smiling again.

"There. I'm sorry Gil." He whispered. Gil blinked, trying to moisten his mouth to speak. He couldn't remember his throat having felt so dry before. His hands clenched by his sides, and he quickly shook his head.

"N-no Young Master…" He managed out, his voice hoarse. "It's… it's ok."

Oz arched an eyebrow.

"I mean it!" Gil blushed, his tone becoming louder. "... Thank you." He mumbled.

Oz was silent for a few seconds. Internally, he was longing to press his lips back to his friend's mouth – it felt weird of course, but he found the youth's parted lips so soft and pliant. His own mouth was tingling and he swallowed thickly.

"You're welcome." He replied stiffly, giving a curt nod of his head. But no matter how much he wanted to try that again, he wouldn't. He knew that Gil was feeling beyond confused and possibly repulsed right now. Everything about the empty expression in those golden eyes told Oz that. He had thought that he could get his stammering friend to look at him like that again - purely content and at peace - if he kissed him but obviously that had been the wrong move. So he was surprised when a small hand reached out to clasp softly around his wrist when he made to turn around.

"Young Master…" Gil spoke up, his voice so quiet Oz had to strain to hear it. He paused, turning his head slowly to look at his friend. His eyes widened. Gil's golden eyes were pleading, his expression urgent as he tugged on Oz's hand. Locks of his wavy black hair brushed over his cheeks.

"Please don't go…" He whispered.

Oz froze.

"Gil?" He questioned. Gil sniffed, bowing his head.

"You can… do that again… if you want." He stammered out. Oz was feeling dumbfounded.

"Gil?" He queried again, stepping closer and wrapping his hands around Gilbert's own. Gil slowly lifted his head, a faint smile on his lips. Oz was momentarily taken aback by the expression.

"It was… nice… Young Master." Gil whispered, his voice trembling though his smile remained steadfast upon his pale lips. Oz's eyes widened, and his stomach once again felt like it was flipping over itself.

His hands trembling, he slowly raised his fingers to caress either side of Gilbert's warm cheeks. Gulping, Oz leant forwards again to lean his forehead against Gil's own.

"Alright then." He said simply, his smile widening further as he closed the distance and met his friend's lips once more.

Gil froze up once again at the sudden action, and Oz was half scared that he would be pushed away no matter what his friend had just said less than ten seconds ago. But it took everything to not sigh in relief when just as quickly as it had come, Gilbert relaxed, his hands tentatively reaching up to rest against Oz's shoulders. A faint noise akin to a whimper escaped his throat, and Oz's eyes fluttered as he slowly, experimentally, grazed his lips over his friend's.

At first they went slow, cautiously. This _was _new for them both after all. But gradually they found that the pace had changed... and Oz's body felt like it was alight, every nerve tingling against that soft, sweet taste. Gil was trembling, his fingers gripping Oz's shoulders tighter as he allowed himself to become accustomed to the strange sensation. It was… weird… but it also felt… good. Right, somehow. He felt warm, his stomach flipping and his chest tightening as he ever so carefully moved his lips to meet Oz's slow rhythm.

A gasp left Oz's throat, the boy fisting hands gently through black locks as the younger child began to return the action, each touch of that mouth against his surging heat through his body. The sweet sigh passing Gilbert's mouth made Oz groan faintly, the blond all too eager to press his mouth down firmer against those oh-so-pliant lips.

"O-Oz…" Gilbert panted softly through their kiss, his mind thoroughly clouded as their pace quickened, the youth no longer feeling shy as he laced his hands around the blond's neck. Oz grew still for the briefest of moments, the shock of his best friend finally having said his name soon being replaced by a growing urgency as he answered by pressing his lips firmly back down upon Gilbert's, guided fully by the hands helping pull him closer.

Their pace was slowly gaining a relaxed rhythm after the sloppy, mistimed touches when Oz slowly sucked on Gilbert's bottom lip, the boy gasping and his hold tightening on the blond in return. Their faces were flushed, their eyes glazed under their fluttering eyelids as they grasped at each other as if for dear life. Oz could feel heat swelling in his belly – the soft mewling gasps and innocent, pure pants for breath against his lips making him feel… he couldn't articulate what it was, but all he knew was that he never wanted this to end. He shifted, helping pull Gilbert closer so the ravenette was half-sitting on his lap.

Gilbert gave a choked squeak of a noise in his throat, his cheeks reddening even more by the second, but one slow lap of a moist warmth against his flushed lips caused all thought to come to a standstill. He shivered, his body tingling pleasurably when Oz lapped leisurely at his bottom lip, his tongue tasting all of the black haired youth's mouth as if mapping out every inch of those soft pliant contours.

"O-Oz…" He panted again, a soft noise escaping his lips. Oz smiled, an unbearable heat flooding down his abdomen at the quiet moan.

"Gil tastes good." He murmured, stroking soft black locks as he slid his tongue once more over that parted, panting mouth. Gil shivered, another soft moan escaping his throat at his master's praise. He shifted, eager to get closer if only to hear more words like that spoken to him by the blond. He knew that what they were both doing was wrong – every cell in his body screamed out in protest – but at the same time the servant just couldn't find it within himself to care.

He was feeling good, and the pleasant heat pooling in his belly was only fuelling him to return his master's kisses as much as he possibly could. He felt that wet tongue tease at the centre of his lips, and he moaned softly, immediately opening his mouth and granting his friend access.

Oz groaned, his tongue sliding down and slipping against the hot, smooth muscle of Gil's own tongue. The boys shivered, panting harshly as small droplets of saliva beaded down their chins. The sweet noises uttered from Gilbert's mouth made Oz's head feel dizzy, the blond eager to continue receiving that reaction again and again. He smiled against the other's mouth as he prodded and stroked, swirling his tongue slowly around the hot cavern.

Gil was by now reduced to a gasping, panting mess, his mind completely in a pleasurable daze. He shyly slid his tongue up, catching Oz's with his own. His chest tightened, his heartbeat echoing tenfold in his ears at the pleased moan which purred from Oz's chest.

"Y-Young Ma… ster…" Gil panted, his words muffled around that tongue still sucking along his own. He felt hands trail down from his hair towards the buttons on his night shirt, Oz beginning to quickly divest his friend of the clothing. Gil would have flushed and jerked away at that point if he could have, but his master was effectively preventing that by the hold he had on him and the fact that their mouths were still firmly sealed together.

Gil shivered when cool air brushed over his torso, the teen's head tilting back and his lips releasing a breathless moan when Oz slowly pulled away, lapping the strands of saliva away from their lips as he planted two chaste kisses back onto that flushed mouth, trailing down to caress Gilbert's cheek, jaw and chin with butterfly kisses.

He was spurred on by the moment and the increasing tightness over his groin; with a groan Oz finally realised what his body was trying to tell him, and he released a sharp intake of breath at the hypersensitive twitches and gasps elicited from his friend whenever he would trail his lips slowly, carefully down that pale swan-like throat.

Just the mere sight of his friend, his back arched and locks of hair falling over his half-lidded eyes, his face flushed and his milky smooth chest revealed to him from the open folds of his shirt was enough to make Oz shiver and lunge down, planting open mouthed kisses upon the expanse of those smooth collarbones and fleshy torso, tasting his friend's sweet skin and feeling his overwhelming warmth.

Gil had wound his hands through strands of spiky blond hair, his mind clouded. He was vaguely aware of a desperate need to do… something… down there, his pants feeling quite restrictive all of a sudden – but his master was kissing, was touching, was feeling him and blessing him with loving licks, nips and sucks on his chest and it felt _so good_. He didn't want this moment to end.

He jerked and cried softly in surprise when that hot mouth latched onto the sensitive bud of one of his nipples, Oz smirking against Gil's chest as he brought his other hand up to knead the other neglected pebbled nipple. He opened his eyes and gazed up at his best friend writhing and mewling, ecstatic gasps of his name parting those flushed lips.

"Oz… Young… Master…" Gil panted softly. Oz smiled, continuing to lave the ravenette's chest with his tongue, dipping further down that warm, smooth chest and enjoying the vocal reaction when he dipped his tongue against the youth's navel before sliding back up, pulling away briefly and steadying himself. The two tried to catch their breath.

"S-sorry Gil. I got a bit… carried away." Oz managed out, laughing faintly. Gil shook his head, resting his head against his friend's shoulder.

"Y-Young Master…" He gasped, his body heaving with tremors. Oz stroked a hand down his cheek, blinking in confusion when the ravenette lifted his head and fixed a despaired expression upon him. Worry immediately surged through the blond's chest, his brows furrowing in confusion.

"Gil? Are you ok?" He asked, his voice hoarse. Gil's golden eyes continued to look pained.

"Oz… I… I feel…" He blushed, quickly glancing away. "I feel strange…" He finished off, his whisper almost silent.

Oz blinked, the words taking a while to register in his fogged mind. As soon as he had managed to get his breathing back under control he studied his friend's face more carefully, feeling his nether regions twitch in excitement at the hazed expression of arousal over those sinfully innocent features.

It was definitely arousal, Oz had decided, and the quick glance to the youth's lap to see the unmistakeable swelling between his legs under his pants proved him right. He smirked.

"It's ok Gil." Oz replied, his tone soothing. Gilbert glanced shyly back at him. Oz reached out to circle his hand gently against the ravenette's hip, smiling wider when gold eyes closed in content. He leaned further, pressing his lips against Gil's earlobe.

"I can help you with that." He whispered, giving the shell of his friend's ear a playful lick. Gil shivered, though not unpleasantly, and he lazily wondered what his master was planning to do when he was distracted by those warm lips finding his once more – the ravenette eagerly responding immediately as his lips found their rhythm against his master's yet again.

What began as a moan of gratitude soon turned into a squeak of shock and a pronounced jerking back of his head when all of a sudden those deft fingers slipped from his hip and dipped down inside of his pants, Oz's fingers curling slowly and gently around the awakened bulge they found there.

Gil choked out a shocked cry, his hips jerking up and his mouth falling open in surprise. His hands flew out to grip Oz's shoulders tightly, his body trembling at the warmth enclosing around his hardness.

"Y-YOUNG MASTE—ahhhhh!" His cry ended with a low moan, Gil's head falling back and his eyes squeezing shut when Oz smirked against his neck, beginning to move his hand slowly, tracing along the boy's twitching length with his fingers as he pulled and tugged in gentle motions.

"It's ok Gil… does it feel good?" He whispered, entranced by the change coming over his friend, Gil's expression now frozen in an open-mouthed look of pleasure. This... _this _was what he had been waiting for. Oz felt his own arousal twitch at the sight of golden eyes half-lidded and glazed, Gilbert's flushed mouth glistening with faint droplets of saliva from where their mouths had been previously connected, and his cheeks were blushing flatteringly as his hips jerked in time with the blond's hand stroking his heated flesh.

It was all Gil could do to manage a nod, the boy's head lolling back as waves of black locks brushed over his forehead.

"Y-yes…" He whimpered, his soft voice thick with arousal.

Oz licked his lips, pressing his mouth back to the side of his friend's neck, relishing in how undone the innocent ravenette was becoming. Each whimper of his name, each ragged breath passing those lips, each tightening of hands on his shoulders, and each sensitive twitch and pulse of that hard member in his hands coming from the youth was enough to send Oz over the edge.

"Hnnn… O-Oz… haaa… good… it's… too good…"

Oz moaned lowly in his throat at those shameless keening cries from his best friend. He could feel droplets of warmth trickling down his fingers, and he smiled as he sucked along those milky collarbones, his hand moving faster as he squeezed, cupped and rolled Gil's arousal in his hands, kneading and tugging. Gil's cries became louder, the teen's back arching. His eyes were wide open, hoarse moans of Oz's name falling from his lips.

His mind was overloaded with pleasure – unbelievable pleasure as he bucked and rocked into that hand making him feel so, so _good_. His hands flew up to grip tightly into blond locks, earning a low groan from Oz as he attacked Gil's sensitive nipples with his teeth and tongue once more.

Gil gasped, his back arching tenfold and his belly pooling with unbearable heat – he could feel the moist wetness down below, he could feel he was already so close… he wanted to cry out, to warn his master that he was about to come, but his voice failed him.

He ground harder against him, Gilbert so far gone he had begun fitfully and shamelessly sliding his hips up against his master's, each buck and roll sending jolts of fire through their bodies. Twin moans pierced the air, Oz quickly withdrawing his hand and cussing faintly as he clumsily dragged his pants down.

A whimper of disappointment left Gil's throat – a whimper which was soon replaced with an ecstatic gasp when he saw green eyes glint with purpose – a sly smile on warm lips as Oz pushed him gently back against the bed. Gil blushed when he saw his master's erect length, the skin flushed and straight and lined with silky golden hairs, the tip beading with translucent pearly droplets.

He was barely given a moment to adjust to this new situation when his back arched, Oz having ground his member down hardly over Gil's own weeping cock. The boys cried out, gripping their hair, necks, shoulders – anything they could reach as they were surrounded by surging heat, grinding harder, harder against themselves, their flushed arousals seeming to spark an unquenchable flame within their bodies. Tears of pleasure were streaming slowly down Gil's cheeks, beads of sweat forming on his forehead at each buck and roll of his hips to meet the downward thrusts of his master. Oz groaned, Gil's name passing sweetly, hotly from his mouth as he hungrily captured those pliant lips with his own, claiming his friend's mouth possessively.

He was so close it felt as if it was driving him insane. Yet even as they ground against each other, bodies melding together and kisses flying, he wanted more. What would it be like to take him in his mouth? What would it feel like to spread those milky thighs open and become engulfed in the boy's tight heat? If Gilbert's vocal reactions to every touch, every kiss, every grind against him were anything to suggest… Oz wasn't the only one who wanted to know the answers to those two questions.

"O-Oz…" Gil was panting again, his eyes rolling back in his head, his breathing harsh as he bucked up once more. Oz moaned, slipping his tongue down towards the sweet heated cavern of Gil's mouth as he stroked those matted black locks, feeling far too impatient to keep this waiting any longer.

"G-Gil… haaa… you're… amazing…" He moaned, trailing hot licks, sucks and kisses down that heaving pale chest. Gil groaned hotly, his eyes fluttering as each searing kiss brought Oz's head further down his stomach.

Oz smiled against the taut skin, his smirk growing as he appreciatively eyed the form of the ravenette splayed out on the bed above him, his shirt half clinging to his shoulders and his member a weeping, reddish purple from where it was lying flat and erect against his abdomen. Oz felt his mouth go dry at the wanton state of his best friend, and without waiting a single second he lowered his head and trailed his tongue along the vein of Gil's twitching member.

Gil almost screamed, his eyes snapping open and his back arching off the bed at the warmth around his needing length. His hands fisted tightly in the bed sheets, tears flying from wide golden eyes as he glanced down – only to see his master's head between his legs and that red tongue lapping leisurely along the shaft of his arousal.

Gil groaned, shaking and twitching from the sensory overload. He was utterly in disbelief – unable to do anything except watch, watch and moan and pant for more. His hips jerked up wildly, his head falling weakly back against the pillow.

"Y-young Master… Oz… _Oz_..."

Oz moaned around Gil's member, feeling a surge of pride inside his lust-fogged mind at the hoarse cry of his name. He swirled his tongue around the dripping slit of Gil's arousal, gathering the steadily pooling droplets and licking them down. He smirked at each twitch, each garbled cry of pleasure from the boy above him. He gripped milky hips tightly, giving no warning as he lowered the entirety of his mouth down upon that twitching length.

Gil's screams of pleasure and the sharp jerks of his body were enough to make Oz see stars explode across his vision, his tongue working to keep the rhythm going as he applied a gentle sucking friction.

"Y-YOUNG MASTER! AAAH! M-MORE! PLEASE!" Gil was completely lost by now, the boy writhing around on the bed sheets with a look of absolute euphoria etched on his flushed features. Oz complied, greedily sucking and hollowing his cheeks just right to keep sending Gil arching and bucking wildly.

Steady streams of release were gathering in his mouth, and he knew that his friend wouldn't last.

"OZ – I'M GOING TO — AAAAAHHH!" And Gil came, his body twitching and feeling weak with overwhelming fatigue as hot seed spurted from his aching member. Oz quickly composed himself, somehow managing to not choke as he forced himself to swallow it down. The taste was slightly bitter, but he found that he didn't care – Gilbert's reaction alone making everything worth it.

Gil was shivering, his body drenched with sweat as he collapsed weakly after the explosive aftermath of his orgasm. He blinked sleepily when Oz pulled away, the blond smiling even as he licked his lips. He pressed his hands to Gil's cheek, caressing the hot skin and causing golden eyes to open and focus weakly on him, a soft smile on flushed lips.

"Oz…" He mumbled, his voice hoarse. Oz chuckled, pressing a chaste kiss to those moist lips before sitting himself back and sliding his hands along Glbert's exposed thighs. It took a moment for Gil to realise that his master still hadn't met his release yet, his own member still inflamed and beading droplets of white. His expression quickly became horrified.

"Y-young Master! You didn't—"

"It's ok Gil. I said this was all for you, didn't I?" The blond whispered kindly. Gilbert continued to look unconvinced.

"It's… it's not fair Young Master! Please let me!" He pleaded. Oz's brows creased in confusion.

"What are you—" He was cut off when the boy's small form shifted and Gil clumsily shuffled up onto his knees, his lips colliding tentatively against Oz's throat as his hands slowly, reverently, mapped down the blond's still clothed chest towards his bare thighs.

Oz's eyes widened amidst the thrumming buzz of pleasure the boy's touch gave him, and he froze as he watched the ravenette continue his slow way down, shyly approaching his master's throbbing arousal. Oz sucked in a sharp breath.

_He's really going to—_

"Oz-bocchan! Gil-kun! Are you two alright in there?"

Gil shrieked, the boy jerking back as if Dina had suddenly pounced on his lap as he tore away from Oz, his golden eyes wide in fear. Oz cussed, his heart pounding rapidly in his chest to match the pounding on the closed door, Mrs Kate continuing to call out from the other side.

"Y-yes Mrs Kate!" Oz called back, thankful that his voice was steady, all things considering. He glanced fearfully at his friend, Gilbert's eyes almost threatening to pool with tears of embarrassment and horror.

"Are you sure? I heard crying! What were you two doing? I'm coming in!" Mrs Kate called back. Oz quickly clapped his hand to Gilbert's mouth to stifle the loud squeak which was threatening to break loose, the blond hastily doing up the youth's night shirt buttons and helping the teen pull his pants back up.

He internally cursed Mrs Kate for her dreadful timing, the moment all but ruined from her presence. He gave an apologetic grimace towards Gilbert as the servant deftly re-buckled the belt on Oz's trousers, the golden eyed child offering an embarrassed smile as he did so, quickly avoiding that emerald green gaze.

Oz could have chuckled again at the boy's sudden modesty even after that rather less-than-innocent display upon the bed when he had his head between his le—

The blond stopped himself from thinking down that road, the mere thought enough to make him feel hot and bothered again. He certainly didn't want the governess to storm in here and find him with a raging hard-on. He shuddered.

"Later, Gilbert." Oz whispered, his gaze leaving the ravenette with a promise for the chance to repay him when next they would have some privacy. Gilbert looked relieved, the black haired boy smiling gratefully even as Oz leaned back to share one last chaste kiss, pulling swiftly away the second the door handle rattled and Mrs Kate walked inside.

She huffed, placing her hands on her hips and raising an eyebrow sternly as she saw the two boys sitting innocently on the bed, blinking at her with blank expressions on their faces.

"Well?" She asked, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Well what, Mrs Kate?" Oz replied, blinking yet again. Mrs Kate sighed, her eagle-like gaze focusing on him carefully before sliding over to Gilbert, the black haired boy quickly averting his eyes. She gasped when she saw how red in the face he was.

"Gilbert! Did you take your medicine?! You're all red! Oz-bocchan I'm afraid I must ask you to leave now. You've been in here long enough! Go on now! Your sister is outside and she should be waiting for you." She cried out, yanking Oz up from the bed and half guiding, half dragging him towards the door. A look of incredulity flashed on his features, the expression soon turning into a wide mouthed grin and a mischievous wink as he offered a wave to his best friend before the door slammed closed, leaving Gilbert all alone in his room.

A few seconds of silence went by, Gilbert unable to hide the smile forming on his lips as he hugged his pillow close to himself.

_Oz…_

He closed his eyes.

What had happened between the two of them just now… he felt his stomach flip. His master had done all of that… for _him_. A surge of warmth flooded his chest, and for not the first time Gilbert was reminded of just what it was that made him love the blond so much. An overwhelming wave of emotion seemed to shake his very soul.

_Young Master... really does care about me. He... did that... with me... _to_ me... _

He couldn't complete the thought, Gilbert instead hiding his face in his hands. Another wide smile broke out on his lips.

With that in mind, he settled back against the covers and slipped into a blissful sleep.

* * *

Two days had passed since that incident and Gil had stayed in his room, still having not gotten over his cold enough to resume his duties around the Vessalius Household. He was feeling anxious at not having seen Oz since then... and he in fact was already starting to doubt both himself and them. He had gotten to sleep after a shaky few minutes or so trying to relax himself, and just as he was set to fade into the clutches of a dreamless slumber he was woken up by something prodding him in the stomach.

"AH!"

"Shhh! Quiet down, Gil! It's just me!"

Gil relaxed when he heard his master's voice, the ravenette mumbling and blinking drearily from where he was roused out of sleep by the blond. He focused his tired gaze on what he could just make out as emerald eyes gazing at him with amusement from where the blond boy had rested his head against the youth's chest. Gil smiled.

And then the sudden realisation of their current position hit him.

"W-w-wait, Young Master! Where were you these past few days? What did you wake me up for? What are you _doing in my bed?!_" He hissed, lowering his voice as he glanced around nervously, as if half expecting Mrs Kate to pop up out of the shadows of the room. Oz rolled his eyes.

"I thought that was obvious, Gilbert." He admonished. "I'm sleeping with you tonight."

Gil blinked.

"… Huh?"

Oz rolled his eyes again, sighing faintly.

"Mrs Kate didn't let me visit. I was feeling lonely and I wanted to see Gil. Gil also owes me something, remember?" He prodded. Gil blinked a few times. And then the realisation hit him like a tidal wave.

"Now, Young Master?" He stammered, sounding dubious. "B-but what if we wake—"

"I don't think it matters anymore, Gilbert. Even if Mrs Kate comes in and sees us in here she won't be yelling at me to leave." He began, his tone quiet. Gilbert blinked in confusion.

"Why not?" He asked, his voice concerned as he caught the trace of awkwardness in his friends' voice. He could vaguely make out an apologetic smile forming on Oz's lips.

"Because I uh… got… sick…" He mumbled. It took a moment for Gil to process the words.

"… You what?" He asked blankly. Oz rubbed the back of his neck with his hands.

"I seem to have caught your cold. Mrs Kate gave me a real hard time over it when I came down with it this morning, heh…" The blond elaborated, still smiling sheepishly. Gilbert groaned.

"Young Master…" He whimpered. _This is all my fault. _

"But on the plus side – she said that she didn't mind if we hung out like normal again, seeing as we're both sick!" The Vessalius heir piped up a second later, eager to try and give his friend some ease of mind. Gilbert smiled faintly, glancing out of the corner of his eyes to gaze at his master. He sighed.

"I'm sorry Oz." He whispered quietly, shifting under the covers so he could rest his forehead against his friends'. Oz smiled, running his fingers through those silken black locks.

"It's ok. It's quite exciting when you think about it!" Oz grinned. Gilbert's lips twitched with a barely repressed grin of his own.

"Please, Young Master. It's my turn to make you feel better now." He whispered, and Oz continued to grin widely even as soft pliant lips shyly sought his mouth, all thoughts melting blissfully away as he fell into the arms of his dear servant, and even dearer best friend.

He would always feel better so long as he had Gilbert around.

And being guided back against the mattress, Oz knew that the younger boy had no intention of ever leaving. He smiled. That was just like Gil.

Sometimes it wasn't bad to get sick after all.


End file.
